danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
הגברת הנעלמת
מהויקיפדיה האנגליתthumb|650px|מרכז| הגברת הנעלמת (באנגלית: The Lady Vanishes) הוא סרט קולנוע בריטי מסוגת מותחן קומי בבימויו של אלפרד היצ'קוק משנת 1938. בסרט משחקים בתפקידים ראשיים מרגרט לוקווד, מייקל רדגרייב, פול לוקאס ודיים מיי וויטי. תסריט הסרט נכתב על ידי פרנק לאנדר וסידני גילט והוא מבוסס על ספרה של אתל לינה וויט משנת 1936, "The Wheel Spins". הסרט היה בין סרטיו הבריטיים האחרונים של היצ'קוק לפני שעבר לארצות הברית. הצלחתו של הסרט שיכנעה את המפיק דייוויד או. סלזניק לעבוד עמו בהוליווד. נעשה לסרט אתחול כושל בכיכובם של אליוט גולד, סיביל שפרד ואנג'לה לאנסברי משנת 1979. העלילה - מהויקיפדיה האנגלית thumb|650px|מרכז|בבית המלון התיירות האנגלית איריס הנדרסון (מרגרט לוקווד) מגיעה לפונדק "Gasthof Petrus" בארץ של בנדריקה, "אחת הפינות המעטות של אירופה". אייריס חוזרת לבריטניה להתחתן עם רודף צ'קים כחול כחול, אך מפולת שלגים חסמה את קו הרכבת. הנוסעים נטושים נאלצים להישאר בלילה בפונדק, כולל צ'ארטרס ו Caldicott, חובבי קריקט שרוצים לחזור לאנגליה לראות את הימים האחרונים של מבחן מבחן. באותו ערב, איריס מתלוננת על מוסיקה עממית רועשת שבאה מהחדר שמעליה. יש לה את המוסיקאי האשם, גילברט רדמן (מייקל רדגרייב), שנזרק מחדרו, רק כדי שיניע אותה אל תוך שלה, ואילץ אותה להיכנע. העלמה פרוי (דאם מיי וויטי), מורה לשעבר למוסיקה ומוסיקה, מקשיבה למנגינה של זמרת פולק מתחת לחלונה. ללא שם: הבלתי נראה לה, הזמר נהרג. למחרת בבוקר, לפני לתפוס את הרכבת, איריס הוא נפגע על הראש על ידי מטעים כנראה מכוון מיס Froy, שעוזר אז איריס לרכבת. גם על הלוח הם Charters ו Caldicott, גילברט, עורך דין בשם Todhunter ואת פילגשו "גברת Todhunter". כתוצאה מפציעתה, אייריס משחירה. לאחר הרכבת, איריס מתעוררת בתא עם מיס פרוי וכמה זרים. היא מצטרפת למיס פרוי במכונית האוכל לתה. לא ניתן לשמוע את הרעש מעל הרכבת, הזקנה כותבת את שמה על החלון באצבעה. זמן קצר לאחר מכן, הם חוזרים לתא שלהם, שם איריס נרדם. כשאייריס מתעוררת, העלמה פרוי נעלמה. הזרים בתא שלה אומרים שהם לא יודעים כלום על גברת אנגליה. אפילו טודהונטר, שדיבר עם העלמה פרוי קודם לכן, מעמיד פנים שאינו זוכר אותה בניסיון להימנע משערורייה אפשרית. איריס מחפשת, אבל לא מצליחה למצוא אותה. היא נפגשת עם גילברט, אשר מסכים לעזור. ד"ר הרץ (פול לוקאס), מנתח מוח, אומר שאיריס עלולה לסבול מזיות של זעזוע מוח. Charters ו Caldicott גם טוענים שלא לזכור מיס Froy, כי הם מפחדים עיכוב יגרום להם לפספס את המשחק קריקט. קתרין לייסי, מרגרט לוקווד ומייקל רדגרייב בגבירה נעלמת גברת אחרת מופיעה, לבושה בדיוק כמו העלמה פרוי, אבל איריס וגילברט ממשיכים לחפש. הם מותקפים על ידי קוסם המכיל סכין, סיניור דופו. הם מתחילים לחשוד שהחולה של ד"ר הרץ, שפניה מכוסים בתחבושות, היא העלמה פרוי. ד"ר הרץ אומר לחברו לקשר, אישה בריטית לבושה כנזירה, לסמים איריס וגילברט. ואז, משוכנע שהם יישנו בקרוב, הרץ מודה להם כי הוא מעורב בקונספירציה. הנזירה המזויפת אינה מקיימת את הוראותיו של הרץ מתוך נאמנות לאשתו הכפרית; גילברט ואייריס נמלטים, משחררים את העלמה פרוי ומחליפים אותה באחד הקושרים. כשהרכבת עוצרת ליד הגבול, ד"ר הרץ מגלה את המתג. יש לו חלק מהרכבת שהוסעה אל ענף, שם ממתינים חיילים. גילברט ואייריס מספרים לחבריהם על מה שקורה. הרכבת עוצרת, וחייל במדים מבקש שכולם ילוו אותו. הם מוציאים אותו ולקחת את האקדח. חייל אחר יורה, פצוע בידו של צ'ארטר, ומתחיל לירות. במהלך קרב היריות, מיס פרוי מגלה לגילברט ולאייריס שהיא סוכנת בריטית שחייבת להעביר מסר למשרד החוץ בוויטהול. המסר מקודד במנגינה שהשיר הזמר שר. גילברט משנן את המנגינה. בעזרתו, מיס פרוי חומקת אל היער. Todhunter מנסה להיכנע, מנופף מטפחת לבנה, והוא נורה למוות. גילברט וקאלדיקוט שולטים בקטר, והחבורה בורחת מעבר לגבול. בלונדון, צ'ארטרס וקלדיקוט מגלים את מבחן המבחן ננטש. אייריס קופצת למונית עם גילברט כדי להימנע מארוסה, וגילברט מנשק אותה. הם מגיעים למשרד החוץ, אבל גילברט אינו מסוגל לזכור את המנגינה החיונית. ואז הוא שומע את המנגינה על הפסנתר; הם מתאחדים בשמחה עם העלמה פרוי. thumbnglish tourist Iris Henderson (Margaret Lockwood) arrives at the "Gasthof Petrus" inn in the country of Bandrika, "one of Europe's few undiscovered corners". Iris is returning to Britain to marry a "blue-blooded cheque chaser", but an avalanche has blocked the railway line. The stranded passengers are forced to stay the night at the inn, including Charters and Caldicott, cricket enthusiasts who want to return to England to see the last days of the Test match. That evening, Iris complains about loud folk music coming from the room above her. She has the guilty musician, Gilbert Redman (Michael Redgrave), thrown out of his room, only to have him move into hers, forcing her to capitulate. Miss Froy (Dame May Whitty), a former governess and music teacher, listens to a tune performed by a folk singer under her window. Unseen by her, the singer is killed. The next morning, before catching the train, Iris is hit on the head by a planter apparently aimed at Miss Froy, who then helps Iris onto the train. Also on board are Charters and Caldicott, Gilbert, a lawyer named Todhunter and his mistress "Mrs. Todhunter". As a result of her injury, Iris blacks out. After the train is moving, Iris wakes up in a compartment with Miss Froy and several strangers. She joins Miss Froy in the dining car for tea. Unable to be heard above the train noise, the elderly lady writes her name on the window with her finger. Soon after, they return to their compartment, where Iris falls asleep. When Iris awakens, Miss Froy has vanished. The strangers in her compartment say they know nothing about an English lady. Even Todhunter, who spoke with Miss Froy earlier, pretends not to remember her in an attempt to avoid any possible scandal. Iris searches, but cannot find her. She meets up with Gilbert, who agrees to help. Dr. Hartz (Paul Lukas), a brain surgeon, says Iris may be suffering from concussion-related hallucinations. Charters and Caldicott also claim not to remember Miss Froy, because they are afraid a delay would make them miss the cricket match. Catherine Lacey, Margaret Lockwood and Michael Redgrave in The Lady Vanishes Another lady appears, dressed exactly like Miss Froy, but Iris and Gilbert continue to search. They are attacked by a knife-wielding magician, Signor Doppo. They start to suspect that Dr. Hartz's patient, whose face is covered by bandages, is Miss Froy. Dr. Hartz tells his fellow conspirator, a British woman dressed as a nun, to drug Iris and Gilbert. Then, convinced they will soon be asleep, Hartz admits to them that he is involved in the conspiracy. The false nun does not follow Hartz's instructions out of loyalty to her fellow countrywoman; Gilbert and Iris escape, free Miss Froy and replace her with one of the conspirators. When the train stops near the border, Dr. Hartz discovers the switch. He has part of the train diverted onto a branch line, where soldiers await. Gilbert and Iris inform their fellow passengers of what is happening. The train pulls to a stop and a uniformed soldier requests that they all accompany him. They knock him out and take his gun. Another soldier fires, wounding Charters in the hand, and a shootout begins. During the gunfight, Miss Froy reveals to Gilbert and Iris that she is a British agent who must deliver a message to the Foreign Office in Whitehall. The message is encoded in the tune that the folk singer sang. Gilbert memorises the tune. With his help, Miss Froy slips away into the forest. Todhunter attempts to surrender, waving a white handkerchief, and is shot dead. Gilbert and Caldicott then commandeer the locomotive, and the group escape across the border. In London, Charters and Caldicott discover the Test Match has been abandoned. Iris jumps into a cab with Gilbert in order to avoid her fiancé, and Gilbert kisses her. They arrive at the Foreign Office, but Gilbert is unable to remember the vital tune. Then he hears the melody on the piano; they are joyfully reunited with Miss Froy. צוות שחקנים * מרגרט לוקווד - אייריס הנדרסון * מייקל רדגרייב - גילברט * פול לוקאס - ד"ר הרץ * דיים מיי וויטי - גברת פוי * ססיל פרקר - מר טודהאנטר * לינדאן טראברס - "גברת" טודהאנטר * נייתון ווין - קולדיקוט * באסיל רדפורד - צ'ארטרס * מארי קלייר - הברונית * קתרין לאייסי - הנזירה הפקה קבלה הסרט זכה להצלחה קופתית מרשימה בבריטניה ובארצות הברית. העיתון "ניו יורק טיימס" הגדיר את הסרט כטוב ביותר לשנת 1938. בשנת 1939 במאי הסרט, אלפרד היצ'קוק, זכה בפרס איגוד מבקרי הקולנוע של ניו יורק לבמאי הטוב ביותר. זהו הפרס היחידי שהיצ'קוק קיבל על עבודת הבימוי שלו. קטגוריה:סרטי 1938 קטגוריה:סרטי קומדיה בריטיים קטגוריה:סרטי מתח בריטיים קטגוריה:סרטי אלפרד היצ'קוק קטגוריה:מכון הסרטים הבריטי: מאה הסרטים הבריטיים הטובים ביותר